The present invention relates to a reusable breakaway board assembly, and in particular to a reusable martial arts training board which simulates breaking real boards.
Martial arts practitioners sometimes break wooden boards in their training in order to develop or demonstrate hand and foot strikes. The boards are supported on their edges and struck by the hand or foot. If the strike is forcible enough, the board will break in two. In the prior art, boards are broken and usually discarded, creating substantial cost and waste. As a result, the practice of karate can become expensive and wasteful.
Various devices have been developed in the past to simulate the breaking of boards without having the cost of the boards and the waste products. Most of the prior art devices include two striking boards made from wood or plastic attached together using some type of fastener. When the boards are struck with a sufficient force, the fastener unfastens and the two boards are separated. However, these prior art devices can wear through time and use resulting in a weaker fastening of the boards which then requires less force to break apart. Also, these types of devices do not simulate the actual breaking of a board. Some other prior art devices are fastened by parts that are severed during the breakage and these parts must be discarded and replaced.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly which more closely simulates the real conditions incurred in breaking boards.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly that can be adjusted to simulate the breaking of one board or a plurality of boards.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly that produces less waste and less cost.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly that uses a breaking mechanism which closely simulates the conditions required for the breaking of a real board.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly which can be self-supporting, eliminating the need of a second person to hold a device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reusable breakaway board assembly which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, and reliable in operation.